Hermione's pen pal
by BabBlGrl
Summary: this story so far is abput harry turning 15 and his presrents and he has a dream about voldemort! hope you like it! it will get better i promise! Please Review!!!!!!!
1. The Dream

Pen Pal

Pen Pal

By Niki Hutchison

Disclaimer:Harry Potter and all the characters from the books written by the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling do not belong to me in any way at all what so ever.Melissa Sparks and any other characters you don't recognize are from my own twisted imagination.

Author's note:I originally wrote this a while ago and posted it but it was lame and I decided to rewrite it.The old one had no plot and was going nowhere.I hope my character doesn't turn out to be a Mary-Sue but if it does how'll!This story takes place during Harry's fifth year.Enjoy and I love reviews even flames.PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1:

Philomela Star

"Yes my master!" said a very tall and intimidating black girl."The Potter boy will be yours this time, sir!I just know it, the plan is flawless and it cannot fail."Then the girl bent down and kissed a man in black with red snake like eyes's toes.

They were in a dark, dingy room that looked like it might be part of a castle. The room didn't look even close like any room in Hogwarts, this castle looked like it was evil and haunted, and there was a sense of foreboding around the place.There were three people in a throne room: one was The Dark Lord himself, Voldemort, the other two were his humble servants Chilla and Wormtail, wormtail was a chubby man that had bald spot and resembled a rat and Chilla was the black girl that was talking earlier, she was very tall, scary, and undoubtedly evil.

Then the Dark Lord spoke, "You are wrong Chilla, all plans have flaws, and there is always slim chance that they could fail!" 

"S… s… s… sorry my Lord!I jut thought th-" Chilla stammered.

"Exactly, you just "thought"!DID I SAY YOU COULD THINK!" Voldemort screamed cutting her off. _"Crucio!"_

Chilla fell onto the floor wriggling, screaming, and twitching.After a few agonizing minutes Voldemort took off the painful curse.

"I didn't think so.You're new and your cute so I will let it go just this once but believe me I won't be so lenient next time!BRING ME THE PRISONER, NOW!!!" Voldemort told her.

"Yes, yes my lord you are so generous and kind, I will never do it again, oh no I won't don't worry, oh no I won't!" Chilla said nervously.

"NOW" Voldemort exclaimed getting angrier.

"y..y..Yes my lord right away, s..ss…sorry sir!" Chilla said hurriedly as she flew out of the room.

"It is so hard to find competent people these days, right Wormtail?" Voldemort said

"Me sir?" Wormtail looked up from polishing his new silver hand that was already gleaming."yyyes sir" wormtail said quickly."Oh yeah of course really hard."

"Wormtail you don't need to polish that hand it is made of adamatiem and is the strongest metal ever it can't rust and will always look like new.

Just then Chilla returned dragging a very beautiful woman with black hair and radiant blue eyes that sparkled.

"Hello Philomela Star!It has been so long since I have seen, but you look as ravishing as ever!" Voldemort said with fake sincerity.

The woman looked at him with a look full of disgust and hatred, it dripped from her chin."Let me go!Stop trying to butter me up you ass hole!" she told him scowling.

"Me, never," Voldemort said with a hurt expression on his face that was undoubtedly phony." I would never "butter" anyone up," then he turned very serious "Join me Philly, We could be great together, remember how fun it was before.Join me or die!"

"Never! I would get back with you if my life depended on it, I never went out with the dark lord I went out with a sweet guy named Tom Riddle and he is gone forever, I would rather die than join you!" She said looking up at him with malice.

"That can be arranged, I gave you a chance you would have been my queen but you through it in my face, you blew it, goodbye Philly we could have had a great life!" Voldemort screamed."Goodbye _crucio!"_

A flash of green light erupted from the end of his wand and Thousands of miles away a boy woke with his scar hurting.


	2. presents

Hermione's Pen Pal

Chapter 2:

Presents

Disclaimer:  I don't the Harry Potter Characters only the things I made up.

A/N:  This story takes place during Harry's fifth year, and Harry just had a nightmare in the last chapter.  On with the story!

            Harry looked over at his at trunk where he had set up an alarm clock.  It read 12:01 a.m., he had been 15 for a whole minute and he didn't even know.  He stopped suddenly realizing the reason he was up at 12:01 in the morning, He had just had a nightmare.  It wasn't his usual one either (the one about Cedric in the cemetery); the one he just had was totally different.  It had the usual people who haunted Harry's nights: Voldemort and Wormtail, but there were two new people in it this time.  One was a very tall and intimidating black girl, who by the name Chilla, she seemed to be a new recruit, the other one was a pretty women who looked like she was in her late thirties, with dark brown hair and the most radiant sky blue eyes.  Her name was something Star.  She seemed very familiar, but that wasn't possible.

 There was a tapping at Harry's window and it jerked him out of his thoughts, there were 5 owls waiting outside his window.  He opened the window and they all flew in, Harry recognized all but two, one he guessed was from Hogwarts, but the other one must have been a rental or something.  Harry took the package from the rental owl first, it hooted and then flew out the open window, next he took his letter from the Hogwarts owl next, and it to flew out the window.  Harry then turned to the three owls he recognized they were Errol, the Weasley's ancient owl, Pig, Ron's hyperactive miniature owl (that was zooming around Harry's head), and his own snowy owl, Hedwig.  Errol had collapsed on Harry's bed so he decided to take him and put him in Hedwig's cage, Errol hooted his thanks.  He untied all the owls from their packages and things Hedwig nipped his finger affectionatly.  He opened the closest one first which happened to be his Hogwarts letter it read:

Dear Mr. Potter-

            Congratulations!   You have been named a prefect by the Sorting hat!  Enclosed is your badge.  You will be in charge of escorting the first years, making up passwords, among other things.  The first prefect meeting will be held Sept. 4, at 7:00 p.m.  See that you are present.

Professor   M.  Mc Gonnagal

(Deputy Headmistress)

            Harry couldn't believe his eyes, him, Harry Potter, the kid that breaks all the rules was made a prefect.  The sorting hat must have gone insane.  He tipped the envelope and there it was a shiny gold prefect badge that read Harry Potter.  There were two more pieces of parchment in the envelope.  He pulled them out one was his usual letter that said how to catch the Hogwart's express and mentioned something about a ball and the other was his book and item list.  He set them aside and picked up the package from Hermione.  The card in Hermione's beautiful, perfect handwriting:

Harry,

      Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!  I hope your aunt and uncle are treating you well.  I am going to be staying at the Burrow next week and I am bringing my pen pal from America with me.  She's transferring to Hogwarts.  I am so exited, I was made prefect!!  I hope to see you at Ron's.  

With Love,

Hermione Granger 

Harry put the card next to his alarm clock, and ripped open the present.  It was a book about quidditch and a gift certificate for Quality Quidditch Supplies in the amount of 5 galleons.  It also contained some sugar free sweets from Hermione's parents.  (They are dentists)  Then Harry opened the package from Ron next.  The in Ron's untidy scrawl it read:

Harry,

      Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!  Hope the muggles aren't getting you down.  Do you wanna come and stay over at the Burrow for the rest of the summer?  Dumbledore already said it was okay!  Hermione is coming and she is bringing a friend, wonder what she looks like.  If you so want to stay the summer we will be at your Uncle's house at 4 on Sat.  Don't worry we won't be coming through your chimney, Dad's rented some ministry limos, what will your aunt and uncle think of that!   Send your answer with pig and Errol as soon as possible!  Hope you like your presents, Fred and George sent some things from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. (sp)

Bye-

Ron

P.s. Hermione said she made prefect (big surprise)!

Harry opened the present next, it contained a Chudley Cannons poster and hat, a bunch of cookies and fudge and other good food like that, then there was a separate box in there it had three red W's.  Harry opened it and it had a note right on top, it read:

Harry- 

        Happy Birthday!  How's it goin'?  Can't wait to see you at the Burrow.  We used the money, from the tournament to buy Ron some really cool dress robes, plus we used it for some ingredients we have been wanting.  We decided since you gave us the money, we would give some of the products for free.  Plus, we thought they would make a smashing good birthday presents.  We enclosed 1 dozen ton tongue toffees, 1 dozen canary creams, 9 fake wands, and 11 multicolored quills (they're new they turn your hair whatever color the feather is).  Thought you might enjoy them when you get back to Hogwarts.

        Bye,

 Gred and Forge Weasley

P.s. When you go to Zonko's look for our products we made a deal with them so we could sell our stuff there if they got a fraction of the profits.

Harry opened the box with the W's on it.  There were 12 toffees in colorful wrappers, 12 little containers that had a yellow canary on them, then there were these really neat looking quills that were all bright colored, there was lime green, neon pink, bright purple, yellow, and then there was on that had the Gryfindor colors on it, Harry guessed it changed your hair to the house colors.  Harry couldn't wait to get to Hogwart's and try these pranks out.  Next Harry turned and looked there was one more package, it looked like, and it was wrapped in old issues of the Daily Prophet.  It had a card attached to it, the card read:

Harry-

      How's it going, sorry I haven't written you for a couple weeks been traveling.  (At this point Harry knew who this present was from, it was from Sirius, his godfather)   Thought you might like this as a birthday gift, I don't reckon you have anything from your life before the Dursleys.  I found these things at your house the day Voldemort came.  Thought you would like these, anyway hope to see you soon; I'll be staying on the Hogwarts grounds this year.  Happy Birthday!!!!

Your Godfather,

Sirius Black

Harry couldn't believe it Sirius was going to be so near him, but what was Sirius thinking he could blow his cover, wait Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen.  Harry grabbed the wrapped parcel and tore off the newspapers.  

A/n what did you think?  I hope you liked it!!!! I know I haven't posted in a long time!! I messed up in the first chapter I meant to say Avada Kedavra, but accidentally wrote crucio.  Oops!!!!!! Anyway lame cliff though huh you will just have to wait and find out what Sirius got him!! Please review it would be appreciated! Oh and read Nimbuschick's fic and tauntaun23's also they are great writers!!!!!!


End file.
